A coeur ouvert
by Klariss
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode Falling challenge. La réaction de Fred en voyant Bosco dans les bras de sa femme.
1. confession

**A** CŒUR **OUVERT**. (1?)

Faith écoutait, étonnée et surprise, la révélation de Bosco. Il était là depuis dix minutes, et c'était véritablement la première fois depuis le 11 Septembre qu'il se livrait à elle, et elle l'en remerciait. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'il s'était trouvé aux pieds des tours à vouloir aider des gens, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Elle aurait pu le perdre, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il était si discret sur sa vie, ses actes, depuis cet évènement qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le pousser à quoique ce soit. Mais il avait tellement changé… Il avait mûri, certes son caractère de chien et sa gaminerie revenaient, mais dans ses actes, dans ses paroles, il avait changé. Elle s'en était aperçue, mais les seules fois où elle avait voulu parler avec lui, il s'était braqué. Et ce soir il était venu, chez elle, pour se livrer à elle, et c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de rater l'examen de Sergent pour rester avec lui. Certes Fred était en colère et l'avait très mal pris, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu bosco dans le bureau du Lieutenant, si désemparé, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu allongé, un jour plus tôt, dans la rue, croyant qu'il avait été touché… elle avait réalisé que ce qu'elle désirait était de rester avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, s'éloigner de lui était comme lui arracher une partie du cœur ; ce cœur, SON **coeur** qu'il lui livrait ce soir. Elle se sentit réellement mal lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer. Lui qui donnait souvent une image de macho viril et arrogant, ce soir il pleurait. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arracher au son de la voix torturée de son partenaire.

Fred remontait chez lui. Il avait marché pendant près d'une heure, sans but précis, pour se vider la tête, mais avant tout pour se calmer. Il avait erré dans les rues de New York, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé les deux derniers jours. Et tout ce qui lui revenait à l'esprit était le nom de Bosco. Il savait au fond de lui-même que Faith avait fait exprès de rater son test pour rester avec son « partenaire », son meilleur ami. Quelle foutaise. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été un peu dur avec sa femme tout à l'heure, mais cette maison… Il en rêvait tellement. Leurs enfants auraient eu un jardin ou s'amuser au lieu de rester cloîtrés dans cet appartement. Et le salaire de Faith aurait pu lui permettre de se mettre en stand-by pendant un moment afin de trouver une meilleure situation que celle qu'il avait. De plus Sergent était un travail bien moins dangereux que celui qu'exerçait actuellement sa femme. Il n'aurait plus eu à s'inquiéter continuellement en attendant qu'elle rentre le soir, il n'aurait plus été crispé à chaque fois qu'il aurait entendu le téléphone. Bien sûr que Bosco avait des problèmes, mais qui n'en avait pas ? Il ne l'avait jamais particulièrement détesté, mais depuis quelques mois il n'y en avait que pour Bosco à la maison, et ç**a** il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Et puis quoi, c'était un grand garçon après tout, il pouvait résoudre ses problèmes seuls. Fred devait admettre que son animosité envers Bosco tenait en majeur parti du fait qu'il passait plus de temps avec sa femme que lui, et ç**a** le dérangeait énormément. Il s'était même imaginé une relation entre eux. Bosco était bien plus jeune que lui, et bien que cela tuait Fred de le reconnaître, le policier était plutôt séduisant. Il sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui. Il s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration puis secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, entra puis se figea. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter en voyant la scène se dérouler devant lui. Sa femme, sa propre femme entrain de prendre Bosco dans ses bras. Et chez lui en plus ! Comment osait-elle ? NON ? Comment osait-IL ? Ce cloporte était venu ici en son absence pour profiter de Faith !

Faith : Bosco tu devais être en état de choc.  
Bosco : J'ai couru, je me suis sauvé Faith.   
Faith : Bosco  
Bosco : J'ai eu peur  
Faith : C'est fini  
Bosco : J'ai eu peur.  
Faith : C'est fini, ç**a** fait rien, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave  
Bosco : J'suis parti  
Faith : C'est pas grave

Quel enculé ce type ! Fred n'en pouvait plus, sa propre femme avec ce… ce type… chez lui, sous son propre toit ! C'en était trop ! La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de se précipiter sur le flic et de le frapper, encore et encore, avant de le jeter par la fenêtre, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Sa femme était tellement absorbée par ce que Fred considérait maintenant comme un amant plus qu'autre chose, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Comment pouvait-elle, chez eux en plus, avec ce type ! Fred sentit la colère monter en lui, il serra les poings, et avant qu'il ait fait quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter, il sortit en silence. Puis il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se mit à courir désespérément. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes en plein milieu de Central Park. Il se plia en deux, mettant ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle, puis sa respiration irrégulière se transforma bientôt en légers gémissements puis en sanglots. Fred se laissa tomber à genoux au pied de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était arrêté, puis sentit les larmes monter, mais ne pu les arrêter, il ne le voulait pas de toute manière. Il se mit à pleurer comme jamais auparavant, en une minute, ce soir, sa vie venait de s'effondrer. Tout ce qu'il avait construit jusque là s'était écroulé. Mais encore plus son cœur venait d'être déchiré, il avait toujours été là pour elle, dès le premier jour où il l'avait vu, dans leur lycée minable, il était tombé amoureux d'elle, ils s'étaient mariés, avaient eu deux magnifiques enfants, et tout avait bien été, jusqu'à ce que Bosco prenne une importance de plus en plus présente dans la vie de Faith. Et ce soir, ce soir….

Fred releva la tête d'un coup, puis sécha ses larmes. Il se leva en prenant appui contre l'arbre. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire ! D'un seul coup, il venait de trouver la solution à ses problèmes…


	2. bagarre

Donc là c'est la suite du challenge d'Annevalie: j'aimerai une fic, romance bosco/faith (et oui encore) qui se passe après l'episode "falling" au moment ou elle le prends dans ses bras bosco l'embrasse et la fred rentre voit se qui se passe et ressorte aussi sec sans qu'ils se doutent se qui se passe et ainsi de suite ah oui je veux que ç**a** se termine BIEN soyez pas sadiks s'il vous plait…

Bon ce challenge je l'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce désolée Anni lol mais comme j'ai pas bcp de temps pour écrire j'essaye de faire au plus court et au mieux mais j'espère que ç**a** vous plaira… Bonne lecture 

Bosco avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Faith, il avait honte qu'elle le voit comme cela, dans cet état de faiblesse. En même temps cela le soulageait de lui en avoir parlé, le garder pour lui était devenu trop pesant. Il ne voulait pas enlever sa tête de cette épaule si protectrice, il commençait seulement à sécher ses larmes ; il se sentait tellement mieux, tellement bien dans les bras de sa partenaire… Il se recula lentement, la tête baissée. Faith lui prit le menon, l'obligeant par ce geste à la regarder puis lui sourit. Elle avait ce don si particulier de savoir le rassurer sans rien lui dire.

Faith : Je suis heureuse que tu m'en ais parlé Bosco. 

Celui-ci hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, sa voix encore embrumée de sanglots. Elle le regarda attentivement, ce visage qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir si fort s'était défait, il s'était brisé en mille morceaux pour laisser apparaître celui d'un enfant perdu et terrorisé. Elle était vraiment contente que Bosco se soit livrée à elle, elle n'avait eu aucune idée, jusqu'alors, de ce qu'avait fait son partenaire durant cette atroce journée que fut celle du 11 septembre, elle ne l'avait vu que le lendemain, elle avait passé la nuit aussi sur les lieux, à essayer d'aider. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, ne sachant pas s'il était sur les lieux. Elle aurait pu le perdre.

Faith : Oh Seigneur ! J'aurai pu te perdre Bosco ! J'aurai pu te perdre

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enserra. Il ne bougea pas et se laissa faire puis lui rendit son étreinte, il avait besoin de cette douceur qui lui était si étrangère.

Fred se tenait derrière la porte depuis un moment, il était revenu, il s'était décidé à rester calme, du moins aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être dans ces circonstances, il était jaloux de Bosco, il en était sûr ; il avait toujours été inquiété par lui, mais jamais autant depuis peu. Sa femme n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui, et cela l'énervait. Mais de voir cet homme chez lui, profiter de Faith, il ne le supportait pas. Il savait sa femme fidèle, il ne devrait pas être aussi tendu, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bosco passait plus de temps avec Faith que lui et Fred en avait marre. 

Il voulut rentrer chez lui, mais vit alors sa femme, sa Faith, enserrer cet importun. Fred sentit la colère monter, comment osait-il ? C'est alors qu'il vit sa femme se reculer, puis passer délicatement une main sur le visage de son partenaire, pour lui sécher ses larmes. Elle lui fit un sourire puis approcha sa tête de celle de Bosco et déposa avec hésitation un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.  
Bosco, surpris se recula. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Faith. Cette dernière avait peur, peur de la réaction de Bosco, mais depuis déjà un certain temps elle ressentait des sentiments pour son partenaire, et c'était l'occasion rêvée de les lui exprimer.

Bosco : C'était pour quoi ç**a** ?

Faith ne chercha pas, elle s'avanç**a** de nouveau vers son ami, leur tête se touchant, puis elle apposa plus fermement ses lèvres sur celles de Bosco, l'enserrant de plus en plus. Mais cette fois, Bosco ne se recula pas, il affirma même sa position.

Fred crut halluciner en voyant ç**a**. Sa femme et ce… Comment pouvait-elle ? Et LUI ? LUI ? Cet arriviste ! Fred se sentit soudainement trahi, une vague de colère, de haine mais avant tout de tristesse le submergea, et il se surprit à vouloir pleurer. La femme qu'il aimait de tout son être depuis le Lycée, celle avec qui il s'était marié et avec qui il vivait depuis 15 ans maintenant venait de le tromper avec un connard de première. Tout était de sa faute, uniquement de la faute de Bosco, il avait séduit sa femme, Fred en était sûr.

Il perdit soudain le peu de retenu qu'il lui restait, seules sa colère et sa haine étaient désormais maîtresses de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas, ouvrit la porte dans un fracas, ce qui fit sursauter Faith et Bosco. Ils le regardèrent surpris, puis Faith compris.

Faith : Fred, chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais…  
Fred : Comment as-tu osé ? Avec lui en plus ? Et tu me demandes ce que je fais là ? Je suis chez MOI il me semble, à moins que Maurice Boscorelli ait décidé de s'installer ici, à MA place !  
Bosco : Fred…  
Fred: Toi tu te la FERMES !   
Faith : Fred laisse moi t'expliquer…  
Fred : Y'**a** rien à expliquer ! Je me suis dévoué corps et âme pour toi, pour NOUS et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est embrasser ce mec ? je t'aime Faith ; je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, j'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, je croyais que notre couple s'était consolidé, je te faisais confiance, et comment tu me remercies, en invitant cet abruti chez nous et en le cajolant ?  
Faith : Fred je t'en prie !

Bosco les regardait il ne savait plus où se mettre, il voulait partir mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Faith seul avec ce type. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé ; mais une chose était sûre, il avait ressenti quelque chose de spécial à travers ce baiser. Ca voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Il se leva en voyant Fred devenir menaçant.

Bosco : Fred écoute …

Il savait que malgré tout Faith aimait Fred et qu'elle ne supporterait que difficilement une séparation avec lui.

Bosco : C'est de ma faute ce qui vient de se passer et …  
Fred : Tais-toi !

Faith et Bosco pouvaient sentir la voix de Fred tremblante, tremblante des sanglots de haine et de rage qu'il ressentait et qu'il retenait. Tout son corps tremblait d'une seule traite, Fred retenant son envie de cogner sur Bosco.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard, puis bosco dirigea son regard vers Faith… sans doute sa dernière erreur. Fred se sentit exploser, et sans réfléchir il se saisit de Bosco par son col puis le balanç**a** à travers la pièce. Ni Faith ni Bosco n'avaient vu le coup venir, ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, surtout Bosco qui se retrouva face contre sol. Il commençait à se relever lorsqu'il sentit un impact contre son dos, puis s'affaissa au sol dans un gémissement douloureux. Fred se mit à frapper Bosco et à le ruer de coups de pieds.

Faith : FRED ! ARRETE !

Faith hurla puis se jeta sur son mari pour l'empêcher de frapper Bosco.

Faith : Fred je t'en prie ARRETE !

Fred, dans un mouvement de colère qu'il ne put retenir, envoya sa main dans le visage de sa femme qui recula lentement, avant de tomber au sol, sonné. Bosco vit Faith s'effondrer à terre. Un regain de colère s'empara de lui, il se tourna difficilement vers Fred, qui était resté là, sans réaction, à regarder sa femme étendue sur le sol. Bosco lui fit un croche patte, qui le fit tomber à terre, puis se mit sur lui et commenç**a** à le frapper au visage. Il ne se contrôlait plus, personne, non personne ne devait toucher à Faith. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il frappa, encore et encore. 

Bosco : Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, là, hein ? Ca te plait ? Tu l'as frappé !

Un gémissement lui fit tout arrêter, c'était la voix de Faith. 

Faith : Bosco ?

Bosco s'arrêta net et se précipita vers elle.

Bosco : Oh Seigneur ! Ca va ? Faith, dis moi que tu vas bien.

Faith lui sourit

Faith : C'est bon ç**a** va aller

Sa joue était rouge. Bosco l'enserra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle ne refusa pas.  
Fred, qui avait repris ses esprits, assista à la scène, et avant que quelqu'un ait pu comprendre quelque chose, il se jeta sur Bosco, le faisant s'éloigner de Faith, puis le balanç**a** littéralement sur le canapé. Bosco roula au sol et ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri. Quelque chose venait de se briser sous l'impact du choc, quoi ? Il n'en savait encore rien, la douleur s'insinuant dans tout le corps. Fred se jeta sur lui, et le frappa au visage.

Faith : FRED !  
Fred : Alors on fait moins le malin hein ?

Il se saisit de Bosco par le col, le releva avant de le balancer de nouveau. Faith, encore par terre, regarda avec effroi la scène se passer devant elle. Fred poussa Bosco en arrière, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, celui-ci s'effondra au sol, sa tête heurtant la table basse du salon.

Fred rigolait, voir Bosco au sol lui était jouissif. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier.

Fred : Alors tu te bats plus Boscorelli ? T'as enfin compris qu'il ne faut pas voler la femme des autres ? 

Fred tapa légèrement du pied le corps sans mouvements de Bosco. Faith, qui s'était relevée, se dirigea lentement vers son ami.

Faith : Fred ?

Sa voix était hésitante. Son mari rigolait toujours. 

Fred : Je crois qu'il **a** compris cette fois.

Il secoua Bosco du pied, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Faith : Boz ?  
Fred : Il fait semblant. Aller debout connard !

Fred s'accroupit à côté de Bosco et commenç**a** à le prendre par le col mais n'eut aucune réaction. 

Fred : Boscorelli ?  
Faith : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Fred : Rien, tout va bien. Boscorelli aller ! Arrête un peu ton cirque

Faith arriva au niveau de son mari puis s'agenouilla auprès de son meilleur ami

Faith : Bosco ?...

Rien. Elle se tourna vers son mari.

Fred : Je…  
Faith : Boz ?

Elle lui souleva doucement la tête, elle se rendit compte alors de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle retira une main remplie de sang. 

TBC………..


	3. panique

Précédemment:  
"Faith ne chercha pas, elle s'avanç**a** de nouveau vers son ami, leur tête se touchant, puis elle apposa plus fermement ses lèvres sur celles de Bosco, l'enserrant de plus en plus. Mais cette fois, Bosco ne se recula pas, il affirma même sa position"

Tout était de sa faute, uniquement de la faute de Bosco, il avait séduit sa femme, Fred en était sûr. 

Faith : Fred laisse moi t'expliquer…  
Fred : Y'**a** rien à expliquer ! Je me suis dévoué corps et âme pour toi, pour NOUS et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est embrasser ce mec ? je t'aime Faith ; je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, j'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, je croyais que notre couple s'était consolidé, je te faisais confiance, et comment tu me remercies, en invitant cet abruti chez nous et en le cajolant ?  
Faith : Fred je t'en prie !

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard, puis bosco dirigea son regard vers Faith… sans doute sa dernière erreur. Fred se sentit exploser, et sans réfléchir il se saisit de Bosco par son col puis le balanç**a** à travers la pièce. Ni Faith ni Bosco n'avaient vu le coup venir, ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, surtout Bosco qui se retrouva face contre sol. Il commençait à se relever lorsqu'il sentit un impact contre son dos, puis s'affaissa au sol dans un gémissement douloureux. Fred se mit à frapper Bosco et à le ruer de coups de pieds.

Faith : FRED !  
Fred : Alors on fait moins le malin hein ?

Il se saisit de Bosco par le col, le releva avant de le balancer de nouveau. Faith, encore par terre, regarda avec effroi la scène se passer devant elle. Fred poussa Bosco en arrière, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, celui-ci s'effondra au sol, sa tête heurtant la table basse du salon.

Fred : Alors tu te bats plus Boscorelli ? T'as enfin compris qu'il ne faut pas voler la femme des autres ?

Fred tapa légèrement du pied le corps sans mouvements de Bosco. Faith, qui s'était relevée, se dirigea lentement vers son ami.

Faith : Fred ?

Sa voix était hésitante. Son mari rigolait toujours.

Fred : Je crois qu'il **a** compris cette fois.

Il secoua Bosco du pied, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Faith : Boz ?  
Fred : Il fait semblant. Aller debout connard !

Fred s'accroupit à côté de Bosco et commenç**a** à le prendre par le col mais n'eut aucune réaction. 

Fred : Boscorelli ?  
Faith : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Fred : Rien, tout va bien. Boscorelli aller ! Arrête un peu ton cirque

Faith arriva au niveau de son mari puis s'agenouilla auprès de son meilleur ami

Faith : Bosco ?...

Rien. Elle se tourna vers son mari.

Fred : Je…  
Faith : Boz ?

Elle lui souleva doucement la tête, elle se rendit compte alors de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle retira une main remplie de sang. 

Faith : Oh Seigneur ! 

Faith eut un mouvement de recule en voyant sa main. Fred mit une main devant sa bouche, il n'avait jamais pensé que ç**a** aurait pu en arriver là, il ne le voulait pas, il voulait juste… tout ce qu'il voulait était de donner une leçon à Bosco, mais jamais oh grand jamais il n'avait voulu ç**a**. 

Faith : FRED !

Le cri désespéré de sa femme le fit revenir à la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et vit qu'elle était toute rouge, et que les larmes menaçaient de tomber. 

Faith : Appelle une ambulance, VITE !

Fred s'exécuta sans réfléchir. Faith pouvait entendre la voix paniquée de son mari au téléphone, mais toute son attention revint bientôt sur le corps sans vie de son ami. Le sang s'étendait par terre, et tout ç**a** par SA faute. C'est elle qui l'avait embrassé, si elle s'était contenue, Fred n'en serait jamais arrivé là. Il était aussi responsable qu'elle après tout ! Il n'aurait jamais dû le frapper.

Faith : Bosco ! Seigneur ! Répond moi

Elle le secouait frénétiquement mais rien à faire, ses yeux restaient obstinément clos. Fred revint près de sa femme et s'agenouilla devant le corps inerte du policier, sans oser regarder. Il avait tellement honte de lui, et surtout il avait cette boule au ventre, celle de la peur. Ca avait été trop loin, il n'avait pas su s'arrêter. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Faith : Ne reste pas planté là, va chercher une serviette, vite !

Fred se releva aussitôt. Faith refoulait ses larmes, larmes à la fois de colère et de terreur. Elle savait qu'un coup à la tête n'était jamais bon. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas bouger Bosco, mais elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, contre elle. Elle le saisit en dessous des épaules puis le mit contre elle, déposant délicatement sa tête contre son épaule. Fred revint avec la serviette, et Faith lui fit signe de la déposer sous la tête de Bosco, dont le sang qui s'en écoulait avait commencé à tâcher le tee-shirt de Faith.

Fred : Ca va aller…

Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, il se sentait mal. Certes Boscorelli n'était pas son ami, mais jamais il n'aurait souhaité le voir dans un état pareil, surtout par sa faute.  
Aux paroles de Fred, Faith releva la tête et les larmes qu'elles contenaient se mirent à se déverser.

Faith : Ca va aller ? Mais tu te fous de qui là ? Et pourquoi tu ne le regardes pas, hein ? Admires ton chef-d'œuvre, ta victoire tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Regarde le Fred ! REGARDE LE !

Fred sursauta au son hystérique de la voix de sa femme, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu comme ç**a**. Il leva ses yeux du sol et regarda Bosco pour la première fois véritablement depuis qu'il était inconscient. Son visage était pâle, sans vie, son corps ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, et la serviette qu'il avait mis un peu plus tôt sous sa tête était désormais imbibée d'une couleur écarlate qu'il ne pourrait dès lors plus jamais oublier. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Fred : Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé Faith, je suis désolé.

Faith regarda son mari, le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait était visible. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Bosco qui émit un gémissement.

Faith : Boz ?

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, un moment elle l'avait cru … mort ! Comment pouvait-elle douter de son meilleur ami, il lui avait fait la promesse de toujours être là pour elle et il n'avait jamais renoncé.  
Les yeux de Bosco flottèrent un moment, et pendant ce temps Faith et Fred se sentirent soulagés. C'est alors qu'il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, et la terreur gagna de nouveau Faith, qui essayait de serrer Bosco au maximum. 

Faith : Bosco ? Boz oh Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bosco !

Ce dernier tremblait frénétiquement. Fred le tourna au moment ou il se mit à vomir. Faith le lâcha et Fred posa délicatement le policier au sol. 

Faith : Oh mon Dieu Fred qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? 

Fred n'osait pas regarder Faith, son regard était maintenant rivé sur Bosco, entrain de convulser, et cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Dieu comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi l'avait-il poussé si fort ? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait et jamais Faith ne le pardonnerait.

Bosco s'arrêta soudainement de trembler et Faith lui saisit la main.

Faith : Bosco ? C'est Faith calme toi les secours seront bientôt là. Ne t'en fais pas.

Les yeux de bosco étaient dans le vague, elle ne pouvait dire s'il la regardait ou non. Elle sentit qu'il serrait sa main, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était avec elle. Elle lui sourit, un sourire qu'il lui rendit avant que son visage ne se crispe, et que sa main ne devienne qu'un poids mort dans celle de Faith, avant de tomber au sol, sans force, au son des bruits des sirènes de l'ambulance qui arrivait.

Faith : Dieu non ! Bosco ! Reste avec moi ! BOSCO !

TBC…


	4. mourir ou vivre?

CHAPITRE 4

Faith : BOSCO ! Fred, fais quelque chose. 

Mais Fred était autant paniqué qu'elle, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il pouvait lire tant de reproches dans le regard de sa femme que cela l'effrayait encore plus.

Fred : Je…  
Faith : Tu quoi ?

Faith reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami, inerte. Elle tenta une fois de plus de le secouer mais rien. Elle tandis une main fébrile vers son cou, apposant deux doigts, mais rien. Elle ne sentit rien, pas un battement. Faith sentit son cœur s'emballer puis se plaç**a** au-dessus de Bosco

Fred : Tu fais quoi ?

Faith commenç**a** le massage cardiaque, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Elle se refusait à voir Bosco mourir devant elle ; chez elle.

Faith : 1…2…3…4…5…6…7… Il ne respire plus … 9… Fred… 

Ce dernier fut submergé d'une vague de chaleur. Il avait envie de vomir. IL se plaç**a** alors en côté de Bosco et commenç**a** la réanimation. Faith regarda Fred avec surprise, faire du bouche à bouche à Bosco était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pu imaginer de son mari, mais si Bosco était comme ç**a** c'était de sa faute, Fred s'était emballé. Il n'aurait jamais dû le frapper.

Doc : Y'**a** quelqu'un ?  
Fred : PAR ICI  
Faith : Seigneur Bosco, tiens le coup, je t'en prie ne me lâche pas.

Kim et Doc entrèrent dans l'appartement et se précipitèrent vers Faith.

Kim : Seigneur

Doc s'agenouilla auprès de Bosco.

Doc : Faites moi de la place, faites moi de la place.  
Kim : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Faith lanç**a** un regard à Fred qui baissa la tête. Doc regarda la tête de Bosco, pour voir des contusions naissantes sur ses joues.

Fred : Il s'est cogné la tête  
Kim : Tout seul ?

Elle regarda le mari de Faith.

Doc : Kim passe moi de la saline, grouille. Mets le défib' en route.

Kim s'exécuta.  
Kim : Il s'enfonce Doc.  
Doc : Je sais, je sais, je sais… Charge à 200   
Kim : Chargé !  
Doc : On dégage !

Le corps de Bosco se arqua mais le signal resta plat.

Kim ballonnait Bosco dans l'urgence, tandis que les larmes sur le visage de Faith se faisaient de plus en plus présentes. 

« Je serais toujours là pour toi ». Cette phrase que Bosco lui avait dite hantait Faith, elle ne cessait de l'entendre, encore et encore.

Une fois de plus le corps de Bosco se arqua sous la décharge pour retomber, inerte, au sol.

Fred : pourquoi ç**a** ne marche pas ?  
Doc : Passe lui 10 mg d'adré en I.V.   
Kim : je dois demander l'auto…  
Doc : Pas le temps, on est entrain de le perdre.

Doc regarda par terre, le sang s'écoulait de plus en plus.

« Ne me laisse pas, Bosco, s'il te plaît, tiens ta promesse, je… j'ai besoin de toi, reste avec moi, ne t'en va pas, tu me l'as promis ! »

Faith : Boz !

Tous les moments passés avec son ami lui revinrent en tête. Mais avant tout elle s'en voulait, pour l'avoir embrassé mais surtout pour ressentir envers lui ce que jamais Fred ne lui avait transmit. Le bien-être, et le fait d'être acceptée non seulement en tant que femme mais en tant que flic. Un bip aigu la fit réagir.

Faith : Quoi ? 

Mais le signal redevint aussitôt plat.

Kim : Merde, arrêt, Doc !  
Doc : J'ai vu, j'ai vu.

Doc ne comprenait rien, l'adresse communiquée dans l'ambulance lui avait parue familière, et pour cause. Mais se retrouver chez Faith, à essayer de sauver la vie d'un flic qu'il considérait comme intouchable était dénué de toute logique. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Bosco se retrouvait dans cette situation, et pourquoi le visage de Fred était autant marqué par la culpabilité.  
Et surtout pourquoi Bosco ne réagissait en aucun cas aux manœuvres de réanimation pratiquées sur lui.

Fred : Je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Il se mit à pleurer, sous les regards d'incompréhension des deux ambulanciers, tandis que Faith le regardait avec une haine ouverte. Puis elle revint à doc.

Faith : Doc ne le laisse pas mourir, fait quelque chose.

Kim secoua la tête, elle avait perdu Bobby peu de temps auparavant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre une autre personne de son « entourage ».

Doc arrêta les manœuvres sur Bosco.

Faith : Quoi  
Doc : Ca ne sert plus à rien, Faith….

TBC.


	5. jalousie ouverte

CHAPITRE 5

Faith : Comment ç**a**, ç**a** ne sert plus à rien ? Tu ne peux pas renoncer ! Doc !

Kim, devant le désespoir de son amie, reprit les palettes et choqua une dernière fois bosco. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le perdre, et savait combien Faith était lié à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle retint son souffle, tous comme Doc et Fred, jusqu'au moment où l'électrocardiogramme afficha un signal faible. Mais c'était déjà un début.

Faith : Oh seigneur !

Elle n'en pouvait plus et ne retint pas ses larmes, tandis que Fred sentait cette boule au ventre diminuée.

Doc : On lui met un collier cervical et on l'emmène tout de suite.

Kim : Tu montes avec nous ?

Faith regarda son mari, puis se retourna vers Kim. 

Faith : Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

Une fois en bas Faith parti avec l'ambulance, laissant un Fred dépité sur le trottoir.

Tout ce qui venait de se produire était certes sa faute, mais Boscorelli avait embrassé sa femme ; rien ne se serait passé comme ç**a** s'il n'était pas venu.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il récupérerait Faith, il n'avait jamais compris ce lien qui la liait avec Bosco, mais s'il se montrait compréhensif, malgré qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle avait sans doute échouée à l'examen de sergent par la faute de cet avorton, sans doute reviendrait-elle vers elle. Fred remonta, alla chercher son blouson et ses clefs puis monta dans son pick-up. La situation était entrain de lui échapper, et il détestait ç**a** !

Dans l'ambulance, Faith paniquait de plus en plus à la vue de son ami inconscient. Kim était derrière avec elle tandis que Doc conduisait.

Faith : Qu'est-ce qu'il **a**, Kim ?  
Kim : Un trauma crânien c'est sûr ; pour ce qui est du reste, seul des examens plus approfondis pourront le dire.  
Faith : Le reste ?  
Kim : Il **a** perdu beaucoup de sang, faith ; il **a** probablement une hémorragie interne.  
Faith : mais il va se réveiller, hein ?

Kim baissa les yeux. 

Faith : il va se réveiller, il s'en sort toujours !

Faith dit cette phrase avec une conviction qui surprenait Kim. Cette première tenait la main de son ami, comme pour ne pas le laisser s'en aller, et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Kim : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
Faith : Quoi ?  
Kim : Pour que Bosco soit comme ç**a**, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu le regard de ton mari, et les contusions sur sa tête.

En disant cela, elle appliqua un produit sur les bleus que Bosco avait sur la joue gauche.  
Voyant le mutisme de Faith, Kim poursuivit. C'était une femme, elle pouvait dire exactement ce que Faith ressentait.

Kim : Tu l'aimes ?  
Faith : Ne sois pas bête, je suis mariée  
Kim : le mariage n'empêche en rien les sentiments  
Faith : Je connais Bosco depuis 11 ans, s'il avait dû se produire quelque chose, ç**a** se serait déjà fait.  
Kim : Très bien, alors le fait que tu rougisses quand je t'en parle, que l'on retrouve Bosco chez toi qui s'est apparemment battu avec ton mari, l'inquiétude que tu éprouves pour lui sans parler du fait que tu es à ses petits soins ne dénote rien. C'est que je me suis trompée alors.

Kim fixa Faith qui baissa son regard vers Bosco. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, elle aimait Fred, c'était le père de ses enfants, mais Bosco… Elle réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Kim, cette dernière n'avait pas tord, ces derniers temps Faith ne pouvait plus se contenir dès qu'elle voyait son partenaire, et le fait qu'il soit venu ce soir chez elle, pour lui parler, et cette situation où elle pouvait le perdre… Non, elle ne le perdrait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ç**a**, il lui avait promis.  
Et ce côté si vulnérable qu'il avait montré une fois de plus en lui parlant, ce côté qu'elle seul lui connaissait… Son cœur battait la chamade sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Mais elle se rendait compte, elle en était sûr maintenant, Fred était un père, et Bosco est celui qu'elle aime.

L'ambulance s'arrêta et Bosco fut emmené vers les urgences, la porte se fermant sur Faith, dont les larmes n'avaient pas cessées.

Kim : ne gâche pas ta chance  
Faith : pardon ?  
Kim : Le mariage n'est rien à côté de l'amour.  
Faith : Je ne sais pas pourquoi…  
Kim : les sentiments sont humains, Faith, et incontrôlables. Tu ne fais rien de mal en éprouvant ce que tu n'as jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est aussi gros qu'une maison, on dirait un couple. Alors arrêtez de faire semblant, et soyez un couple.  
Faith : s'il meurt, Kim, s'il meurt ?

Faith se sentit à nouveau défaillir, Kim la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle d'attente.

Kim : il ne mourra pas Faith, chut…

Fred arriva et croisa Doc aux admissions.

Fred : Elle est où ?  
Doc : En salle d'attente avec Kim je crois  
Fred : Bien !  
Doc : Ca ne sert à rien ! 

Fred se retourna

Doc : Ce que tu as fait, ç**a** ne serre à rien. Laisses les vivre  
Fred : Mais c'est ma femme, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde l'**a** oublié  
Doc : et mettre un homme dans le coma pour ç**a**, je crois que ç**a** aussi tu l'as oublié  
Fred : Ce mec est venu chez MOI et l'**a** embrassé  
Doc : Il était temps  
Fred : Quoi ?  
Doc : Fred, ta femme est amoureuse de lui depuis le tout début, elle n'**a** jamais vraiment été heureuse avec toi tandis qu'avec Bosco…  
Fred : Quoi Bosco ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?  
Doc : Je côtoie ta femme chaque jour, et chaque jour je la vois heureuse lorsqu'elle est avec lui et malheureuse lorsqu'elle le quitte.  
Fred : tu veux dire que je ne l'ai jamais rendue heureuse ?  
Doc : En tout cas, il la fait sourire plus que toi !  
Fred : Toi je vais te… 

En prononçant cela, Fred fonç**a** sur Doc.

Fred : De quel droit te permets-tu, hein ? de quel droit ?

Deux agents de sécurité arrivèrent et séparèrent Fred de Doc, qui se releva la lèvre en sang, tandis que Faith apparue.

Faith : Fred qu'est-ce que… ?  
Fred : on rentre  
Faith : Pardon ?  
Fred: Comme ç**a** tu préfères être avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi? Tu loupes ton examen pour LUI, tu l'embrasses chez NOUS, et je ne devrais rien dire ?  
Faith : Y'**a** plus de nous, Fred, c'est fini.  
Fred : Je vais le tuer ! 

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

Voix : C'est déjà fait…

TBC…


	6. état critique

CHAPITRE 6

Faith : Quoi ?

Fred se sentit mal. Le Dr Fields s'avanç**a** vers eux.

Dr Fields : L'officier Boscorelli **a** fait une hémorragie interne…  
Faith : Non…  
Fred : je l'ai tué ?  
Dr Fields : Nous avons réussi à faire diminuer la pression dans son cerveau, mais il est malheureusement dans le coma, et même si son cerveau présente encore une activité, je doute que cette situation dure longtemps.

Le cœur de Faith s'emballa, elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Kim et Doc baissèrent la tête. Faith crût défaillir.

Faith : il ne se réveillera pas ?  
Dr Fields : il y **a** toujours une chance, mais je ne vous cache pas que c'est très rare. Il est en ré**a**, vous pourrez aller le voir dans quelques minutes.

Sur ce, il s'en retourna, laissant les quatre personnes dans le vague. 

Fred : Mon Dieu

La colère de Faith explosa 

Faith : T'es content ? C'est ç**a** que tu voulais ?  
Fred : faith, non, c'était un accident  
Faith : pourquoi tu l'as frappé, hein, pourquoi ?  
Fred : Il t'**a** embrassé !  
Faith : C'est MOI qui l'aie embrassé   
Fred : Sous notre toit ?  
Faith : Ca fait longtemps que les « nous » et les « ont » sont finis !   
Fred : Pourquoi ?  
Faith : Tu ne comprends pas que je l'AIME ? Nom d'un chien je l'AIME et toi tu as tout détruit !

Elle commenç**a** à le frapper mais Doc la prit par la taille et l'éloigna. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente, suivit de Kim qui regarda Fred avec dégoût.

Fred : Mais je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas.

Il voulait la récupérer, c'était tout, désormais plus rien ne serait possible.

Un agent de sécurité l'empoigna.

Agent : Vous feriez mieux de sortir Monsieur, je crois que vous en avez déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui  
Fred : C'est ma femme !  
Agent : D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était, monsieur, c'était.

La fureur s'empara de Fred. Même si Boscorelli mourrait, il savait que Faith lui en voudrait éternellement. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, encore une, et vite !

Dans la salle d'attente, Kim et Doc ne se sentaient pas mieux que Faith mais essayaient de la consoler.

Faith : C'est de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû…  
Kim : Quoi ? L'embrasser ? Faith, ne regrette rien  
Faith : Je gâche tout  
Doc : Au contraire, il était temps de franchir le pas, tu ne crois pas.  
Kim : il ne voudrait pas te voir comme ç**a**, Faith.

Doc lui prit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde, elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Doc : C'est déjà mieux.  
Faith : Je dois appeler Swersky  
Kim : On va le faire  
Faith : Fred doit être arrêté

Elle vit les regards de ses amis

Faith : Quoi ?  
Doc : Tu vas loin, non ?  
Faith : Si c'était ta copine Doc, où Jimmy, Kim, tu ne voudrais rien faire.  
Kim : Ok !  
Doc : Je vais le prévenir

Doc sortit, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Faith : il était sur les lieux Kim   
Kim : Quoi ?  
Faith : le 11 septembre, il était là bas, je ne le savais pas. Il est venu me voir, c'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ç**a**. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps je n'étais pas au courant ; et s'il était mort là bas, hein ? 

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Kim.

Faith : je ne peux pas me passer de lui, Kim, je ne peux pas. Il est tout pour moi.  
Kim : Ca va aller, Faith, calme toi

Le docteur Fields arriva.

Dr Fields : Hum…

Les deux femmes le regardèrent.

Dr Fields : Si vous voulez aller le voir…  
Kim : Vas y, je t'attends là  
Faith : merci.

Faith et le médecin étaient tous deux devant la salle de ré**a**. 

Dr Fields : je dois vous prévenir, nous avons été obligés de l'intuber, son cerveau ayant été privé d'oxygène. Tous les tuyaux que vous allez voir sont là pour nous indiquer ses constantes, en aucun cas ç**a** ne lui fait mal. Parlez lui, je pense qu'il peut vous entendre. Je vous laisse  
Faith : Merci

Elle entra lentement dans la salle, et regarda avec hésitation son ami, peu distinguable entre les machines. Elle s'assit au rebord du lit. 

Faith : Hé Boz… Y'**a** déjà pas mal de temps que je voulais te dire mes sentiments, je m'y suis peut-être mal pris ce soir, mais je ne regrette pas. Si, je regrette une chose, que tu sois allongé là, au lieu que l'on soit tous les deux dans un petit coin tranquille.

Elle lui prit la main 

Faith : La loi dirait que je suis fautive, que j'ai provoqué l'adultère. Mais trahir mon cœur, durant toutes ces années **a** été encore bien pire. Tu es mon oxygène, mon souffle, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, de ton sourire pour chasser mes larmes, de ta main pour protéger mon cœur, Bosco. Tu es le seul à pouvoir y arriver, et le seul à pouvoir me détruire.

Les larmes coulaient de plus belles.

Faith : Ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant, on **a** tellement de choses à partager. Tu tombes, je tombe, tu le sais ç**a**. Je me suis détestée pour avoir des pensées vis-à-vis de toi, mon meilleur ami comme je t'appellerai toujours, mais ne plus te voir, essayé de t'ignorer, de m'éloigner de toi en me convainquant de passer ce test stupide pour rester avec Fred, c'était encore pire. J'ai loupé le test d'ailleurs, pour rester avec toi. Durant toute ma vie j'ai pensé à Fred et aux enfants, puis ensuite à toi, maintenant je pense à nous. Bosco ; ne me trahis pas. 

Kim ouvrit la porte doucement.

Kim : Faith, Swersky est là  
Faith : j'arrive

Elle murmura dans l'oreille de Bosco.

Faith : Je t'aime Boz ! 

Elle lui appliqua un baiser sur le front. C'est alors que les moniteurs s'emballèrent et que le tracer devint plat sur les écrans.

TBC…


	7. réveil et folie

CHAPITRE 7

Faith : Qu'est-ce qui se passe

Elle vit le Dr Fields se précipiter dans la chambre avec une équipe d'infirmière

Faith : Bosco !   
Kim : Laisses les  
Faith : Non !

Kim la prit par le bras et l'écarta.

Dr Fields : faites la sortir  
Faith : Non, Kim laisses moi  
Kim : Aller viens 

Elle forç**a** Faith à quitter la chambre. Elles retournèrent vers l'accueil à l'encontre de Swersky.

Swersky : faith ?  
Faith : Il… Il

Swersky lanç**a** un regard interrogateur à Kim puis fit s'asseoir Faith. 

Swersky : Doc m'**a** raconté  
Faith : Vous avez mis Fred en taule j'espère   
Swersky : On ne l'**a** pas trouvé  
Faith : Comment ç**a** ?  
Doc : il est partit  
Faith : espèce de salopard !   
Swersky : ç**a** va ?   
Faith : Comment ç**a** pourrait aller ? Mon ex-mari est en cavale après avoir fracassé le crâne à mon meilleur ami qui est entrain de mourir dans cette PUTAIN de chambre d'HOPITAL. Il **a** horreur des hôpitaux…  
Swersky : J'ai essayé de joindre sa mère…  
Faith : je ne sais pas où elle est.

Le Dr Fields arriva. Tout le monde se leva. 

Faith : Alors ?  
Dr Fields : Nous avons réussi à le récupérer. Vous pouvez aller le voir   
Faith : il va bien ?

Le Dr Fields afficha un grand sourire

Dr Fields : Je ne suis pas un adepte des miracles en général, mais c'est comme ç**a** que je pourrais qualifier ce cas.

Faith le regarda une dernière fois avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de son ami, pour le voir les yeux ouverts.

Faith : Boz ?

Ce dernier lui afficha un grand sourire. Il ne pouvait pas parler à cause de son intubation. Faith l'enserra puis se redressa et le fixa.

Faith : Pour une fois que tu ne peux pas parler, ç**a** tombe bien. Je vais pouvoir le faire sans que tu me coupes. Déjà ne recommence jamais ç**a** !

Bosco cligna des yeux en signe de compréhension. Faith était partagée entre les rires et les larmes. 

Faith : Je veux être avec toi, j'ai passé trop de temps à réfléchir et à penser aux autres, je veux être égoïste, penser à moi, et là où je me sens bien, c'est avec toi. Lorsque je t'ai embrassé, ce n'était pas innocent, et j'espère que pour toi c'est la même chose. Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec une autre femme, c'est sûr, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps, depuis le jour où j'ai arrêté de me convaincre que ce que je ressentais pour toi était juste un béguin. Ces derniers temps la mort n'**a** pas arrêté de tourner autour de nous, entre Bobby, le 11 septembre, Hobart, ce type qui t'**a** tiré dessus… Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ç**a**, mais en ce qui me concerne c'est clair, je t'aime, je ne veux plus passer à côté de quelque chose, j'ai failli te perdre tout à l'heure, et j'ai réalisé que…  
Fred : … Que si tu ne revenais pas plus rien ne serait possible.

Faith se retourna en entendant la voix bien connue de Fred, pour le voir braquant une arme sur Bosco et elle. Bosco écarquilla les yeux.

Faith : Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Fred : Tu veux me faire souffrir ? Bien, c'est ton choix, tu ne veux plus être avec moi ? C'est encore mieux ! Mais je pensais que t'avais un peu plus de goût ! Je croyais que ce type y serait passé tout à l'heure, mais à t'entendre et le voir… J'ai eu des remords lorsque je t'ai vu Boscorelli, mourir dans les bras de MA femme ! Et puisque cette dernière **a** l'air décidé à être heureuse avec toi en me laissant après 16 ans de mariage… 16 ans Faith tu te rends compte ? Après tout ce que l'on **a** traversé tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il **a** de plus que moi ? Comment un mec qui passe d'une nana à l'autre sans se préoccuper des conséquences peut te rendre heureuse ?  
Faith : Fred, baisse cette arme.  
Fred : Tu vois, j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, et à entendre ton petit discours…  
Faith : Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?  
Fred : Il est hors de question qu'il t'ait si je ne peux pas t'avoir  
Faith : pose cette arme et qu'on en parle calmement, s'il te plaît

Le rythme cardiaque de Bosco s'affola sur le monitoring.

Fred : Ben alors chéri t'as peur ?

Bosco était plus qu'effrayé, mais pour Faith, il ne pouvait rien faire et si Fred lui tirait dessus… Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Fred était capable de tout lorsqu'il était en colère et qu'il avait, apparemment, bu. 

Faith : Fred, chéri  
Fred : Chéri ? Tu oses encore m'appeler comme ç**a**? 

Fred dirigeait l'arme dans tout les sens, Faith avait peur que le coup parte, et que cette fois, Bosco n'en réchappe pas.

Faith : Fred s'il te plaît

Fred pointa son arme sur Faith.

Fred : Tu sais quoi ? En fait je vais te tuer toi, comme ç**a** cet arriviste saura ce que c'est que de souffrir.

Bosco roula de grands yeux. Sans réfléchir, il arracha ses perfusions, enleva le tube de sa gorge, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur intense qu'il ignora puis se jeta sur Faith au moment où deux coups de feu retentirent.

Fred tomba au sol, une marre de sang se dessinant au niveau de sa cage thoracique, Swersky se tenait derrière lui une arme fumante à la main.

Swersky : Yokas ? Bosco ? 

Swersky se précipita en côté du lit pour voir ses deux officiers sains et saufs. Il lâcha un soupir !

Le Dr Fields entra dans la pièce.

Dr Fields : Qu'est-ce que…

Il regarda le corps à ses pieds, puis les fils sur le lit, et Bosco par terre tenant Faith.

Dr Fields : Mon dieu ! Boscorelli, mais vous êtes taré !

Il regarda alors un trou au milieu du lit 

Dr Fields : c'est quoi ç**a** ?  
Swersky : Il est peut-être cinglé mais pas si bête

Fred avait appuyé sur la détente au moment où Swersky lui avait tiré dessus, Bosco avait eut le temps de couvrir Faith, la balle de Fred avait atterrit en plein milieu du lit.

Le Dr Fields regarda Swersky.

Swersky : Quoi ? Pas besoin d'examen balistique, la morgue suffira !

Faith fixait le corps de son ex-mari, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse en arriver là. Puis elle regarda Bosco dont un filet de sang apparaissait à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais celui-ci lui souriait.

Faith : Tu es blessé ?   
Bosco (avec une voix rauque) : Tuyaux…

Elle secoua la tête.

Bosco : Moi aussi Faith.  
Faith : Quoi ?  
Bosco : Je t'aime !

Le Dr Fields et Swersky se regardèrent.

Dr Fields : Hum … Hum …  
Swersky : On va vous laissez…

Ils sortirent.

Swersky : Ca ira pour Bosco ?

Le Dr Fields se retourna.

Dr Fields : Je ne sais pas si c'est un cauchemar ou un miracle, mais je pense qu'il ira même plus que très bien. 

Swersky tourna la tête pour voir Faith et Bosco s'embrasser.

Faith/Bosco : Je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
